She's All That
by OTH-SPN-Love
Summary: Lucas Scott was a senior in High School. He had everything he wanted. His life was great. Little did he know all that was about to change when a certain person walked into his life. Brucas with some Naley. UPDATED! CHAPTER 11 UP NOW!
1. Everything Changes

Summary:

Lucas Scott was a senior in High School. He had everything he wanted. He had a great girlfriend, a great mother, great friends and he was accepted to his dream school, which was great. His life was great. Little did he know all that was about to change when one certain person came to town.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

_California_

_Three weeks ago: _

_Brooke's mom: Brooke, honey, we have to tell you something._

_Brooke: What is it? You sound serious._

_Brooke's mom: Well, I am serious. Honey, this is great news so please don't freak out, okay? _

_Brooke: Well, I'll try if you just tell me._

_**Brooke was getting a little agitated. She knew this was probably important but she was just getting ready to go shopping with her friends and Brooke Davis definitely doesn't miss out on a shopping trip.**_

_Brooke: Would you just tell me already?_

_Brooke's mom: Okay. We're moving._

_Brooke: WHAT?! What do you mean we're moving?! We can't be!_

_Brooke's mom: Well, your father got transferred to North Carolina for his job and we thought it was best if we all just moved there._

_Brooke: North Carolina?! We're moving to North Carolina?_

_**Brooke couldn't help but think about the dreadful place they would be going to. She would be going from private school to public school, from a whole group of friends to probably no friends at all and it would take years of therapy for her to even accept the fact that she wouldn't be living in a mansion anymore. This changes everything.**_

_Brooke: But what about my friends? What about Dean?! _

_**Dean was her boyfriend. They had been going out for almost a year now. Even though they cared about each other, they both knew their relationship was more about sex than anything else.**_

_Brooke: I can't just leave them behind! What do you want me to say to Dean? Hey Dean, we've been going out for almost a year now, but my parents decided that we should move so we'll probably never see each other again, later._

_Brooke's mom: Oh, Brooke, stop with the melodramatics. It's not gonna be that awful. It's just gonna different._

_Brooke: Yeah, well, I don't do different very well. You see, unlike you guys, I actually like my life._

_Brooke's mom: Brooke! _

_Brooke: You know what? I'll just stay. I'll stay and you go. That way everyone will be happy. _

_Brooke's mom: Nice Try. But you're going._

_Brooke: No, I'm staying and that's that!_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brooke's mom: Brooke, come on! We're gonna be late.

**She was yelling from downstairs. Brooke was still in her room, sitting on the floor. Everything had been moved out. He queensized bed, her sofa, her clothes, everything. She was just sitting there staring at the emptiness in her room. A room she would probably never see again.**

Brooke's dad: Brooke, get your butt down here now!

Brooke: Fine! I'm coming.

**As much as she had tried to convince her parents that she would be fine on her own, she didn't succeed. She still couldn't believe her parents, she was practically living on her own anyways, but now they decide to act like parents. Everything was just way too messed up. She stomped her way through the house and to the front porch where all her friends were, waiting to say goodbye.**

Brooke: Oh, you guys.

They all had a group hug.

Brooke: I'm gonna miss you guys so much.

Darcy: Brooke, you can't go. I mean, who's gonna go shopping with me, and tell me what to wear, and give me manipedi's.

Brooke: I know, honey, I'm gonna miss you too.

**Darcy was her best friend ever since Junior High. They had been through everything together and she just couldn't imagine her life without her. But she tried to convince herself and Darcy that this was all for the best, even though she didn't know if she believed that herself.**

Brooke's parents: Brooke, come on!

Brooke: I'm coming! I'm gonna miss all of you so much.

**This time her and Darcy started to cry. This was harder than she thought it would be. Her mother then honked the horn and Brooke knew that she had to go.**

Brooke: Bye, guys. I'll miss you.

**She then ran to the car and got in. Waving to all her friends till they we gone. Right then and there it was goodbye sunny California and hello boring North Carolina.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tree Hill.**

**Meanwhile in Tree Hill, North Carolina everyone was going about their business. Lucas was helping his mother in her café with his best friend Michelle and he was also waiting for his girlfriend Peyton to arrive. She had been sailing with her father for a couple of weeks, so they could spend some quality time together and she could see what he actually does for a living. Those last few weeks felt like an eternity. Lucas and Peyton rarely spend time apart and when they do they miss each other like crazy. But this time it was different. Lucas didn't really miss Peyton all that much, what did that mean? It didn't mean that he loved her less, cause he didn't. He just shrugged it off and just waited for her.**

Peyton: Lucas Scott!

**She yelled his name as she opened the door and walked in. He then looked at her, his beautiful girlfriend, the one he would probably spend the rest of his life with.**

Lucas: Peyton!

**He walked over to her and they hugged. They then shared a very passionate kiss as though they hadn't kissed in years.**

Peyton: I missed you so much.

Lucas: I missed you too.

**Lucas just looked into her eyes and could feel the love she had for him. He had plans, he had very big plans for their future. But little did he know those plans would change when one certain person came to town.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, please R&R.


	2. First Day On A Brand New Planet

**Chapter 2**

**Brooke's plane had just landed and she was walking through the airport hoping, praying that she could just get on the next plane back to California. But no such luck. She was already standing outside having her bags put in the trunk of her cab. She still couldn't believe she would be living in this stupid town. It wasn't even a few seconds after she got in the car that she already started to miss California. But she had to deal with it, and make the best of it. And this town definitely wasn't ready for Brooke Davis. After half an hour the cab pulled up to her new house. It was a mansion, but it definitely wasn't a California mansion. But, hey, at least it had a pool.**

Brooke: This is our new house?

Brooke's mom: Mm-hmm. Not too bad, huh?

Brooke: No, actually it's not.

**For a moment she got a genuine smile on her face, but then it faded when she realized that tomorrow was the first day of school.**

Brooke: Welcome home, Brooke. I have a feeling you're going to hate it here.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Next Day.**

**Brooke woke up in her new room. Which was already furnished. And walked towards the bathroom.**

Brooke: First day of school. Woop dee-freakin'-doo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tree Hill High.**

**Brooke was walking through the halls of Tree Hill High searching frantically for her locker. She was 504.**

Brooke: Come on, come on, 504, 504. Ha! There you are.

She walked over to her locker and tried opening it, but with no luck. She was definitely not looking forward to this day.

**Outside of the school, Lucas and Peyton were walking arm in arm. They were talking about music and literature and stuff like that. They had a lot in common, that was the thing that both of them liked about their relationship. They walked inside and started searching for their new lockers.**

Peyton: I'm 505. What are you?

Lucas: 503.

**Brooke's locker was in between theirs and Brooke was still struggling with her locker when someone next to her caught her eye.**

Brooke: Peyton Sawyer?

Peyton: Yeah?

**Peyton then looked at the person next to her and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

Peyton: Brooke Davis?!

Brooke: Oh, my God, Peyton!

**They then hugged and laughed. They couldn't believe it.**

Peyton: Oh, my God, Brooke, what are you doing here? I thougt you guys moved to California.

Brooke: Well, we did, but we had to move here cause my dad got transfered again. I thought you were still living in New York.

Peyton: Yeah, well, not long after you guys moved me and my dad moved here.

Brooke: Oh, this is so great. You know, I was dreading this day, I mean, making new friends, meeting new teachers, but now that you're here --

**Lucas interrupted them as he was a little confused.**

Lucas: Um, boyfriend in the dark here.

Peyton: Oh, Lucas, this is my bestest friend since ever, Brooke Davis. You know, the one I was telling you about.

Lucas: Oh, the one with the shoplifting.

Brooke: Guilty.

**A little smile came across her face that showed off her gorgeous dimples. Lucas couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.**

**Peyton: Lucas, Brooke, Brooke, Lucas.**

**They shook hands and they both couldn't help but feel something.**

Brooke: It's nice to meet you, Lucas.

Lucas: You too.

**They were still holding hands and Peyton didn't even really notice. She was so happy to see her best friend again. Brooke was staring into his beautiful blue eyes and was a little lost in thought when the bell rang. She jumped a little and at that moment let go of Lucas' hand.**

Peyton: Oh, I have to get to class. But I'll save you a seat and lunch and we can catch up.

Brooke: Definitely.

Peyton: I'll see you later. And you...

**She turned to Lucas and gave him a kiss.**

Peyton: I'll see you at chemistry. Later guys.

Brooke: Bye.

Lucas: Bye.

Brooke: Well, um, I have to get to class too so... Bye.

Lucas: Yeah. Bye.

**There was an awkward silence and Brooke left for class. Lucas watched her leave and couldn't stop staring at her. This was bad, this was definitely bad.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So that was chapter two. Hope you guys liked. R&R please!**


	3. It's Not So Bad

**Chapter 3**

**Brooke walked out of the school building looking around, searching for a familiar face. She then spotted Peyton and Lucas, who were sitting with two other people. A dark haired guy, quite handsome and a very pretty auburn haired girl. Peyton then also spotted Brooke and waved at her and signalled for her to sit with them. Brooke walked over to the table and just as promised Peyton saved a seat for her.**

**Peyton: Hey, Brooke.**

**Brooke: Hey, P.Sawyer. **

**She sat down and saw Lucas sitting next to Peyton. She smiled at him and he smiled back and for some reason his handsome smile sent butterflies through her stomach. But she knew she couldn't possibly crush on him. He was her best friend's boyfriend, her best friend that she hadn't seen for almost 8 years, and she knew that she couldn't go there, but she couldn't help but feel something when looked at him. Trying to distract herself from him she looked at the dark haired guy and the pretty girl sitting next to him.**

**Brooke: So, Peyton, aren't you going to introduce me?**

**Peyton: Oh, right. Um, Brooke, this is Nathan and this is Haley. Nathan, Haley, this is Brooke.**

**They shook hands and smiled at one another. As she shook hands with Haley, she noticed a wedding ring on her finger. She then looked at Nathan's hand and saw that he also had a wedding ring on his finger. Her eyes widened a little in shock. **

**Brooke: Um, I'm sorry, I just -- are you guys married?**

**Nathan and Haley laughed, knowing this question was coming.**

**Nathan: Yeah, actually, we are. **

**Brooke: Wow. That's, um, that's great.**

**Haley: Yeah, it is.**

**Haley and Nathan then looked at each other and shared a very sweet kiss. Brooke could see that these two were madly in love with one another. But she couldn't believe they got married in high school, that's a big step. But she guessed their love was strong enough to handle it. It gave her hope, hope that one day she would also find such a love.**

**Nathan: So, Brooke, Peyton told us you moved from California.**

**Brooke: Yeah, I did.**

**Haley: Wait, now I'm confused. If you lived in California than how do you know Peyton?**

**Peyton: Oh, well, I told you guys I lived in New York before we moved here, right?**

**Haley: Oh, right.**

**Brooke: Yeah, and we move a lot for my dad's job. So, before me moved to California, we lived in New York.**

**Nathan: Wow, from New York and California to Tree Hill.**

**Brooke: Yeah, I thought Tree Hill would suck. No offense, guys.**

**They all laughed.**

**Brooke: But it's actually not that bad.**

**Peyton: Oh, you're gonna love it here.**

**Peyton put an arm around her best friend.**

**Brooke: I hope so.**

**Brooke smiled and again showed off her dimples. Throughout the whole conversation Lucas couldn't help but stare at Brooke and Nathan noticed this.**

**Nathan: Hey, Lucas? Anybody in there?**

**Lucas then snapped out of it and realized what he was doing. Nathan gave him a look and Lucas knew exactly what he meant. He had a girlfriend, he loved her, he couldn't be thinking about other girls. Especially not her best friend.**

**Lucas: Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff. **

**Peyton: Like what?**

**Lucas: Just stuff.**

**Peyton: Okay.**

**Now Peyton couldn't help but notice the weirdness in his behaviour, but just shrugged it off. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But she knew she would find out soon cause Lucas always confided in her.**

**Nathan: So, um, Luke, a bunch of us are going to the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops later, you wanna come? **

**Lucas: Oh, yeah, I'll be there, man.**

**Brooke: What's the Rivercourt?**

**Haley: Oh, it's just a small basketball court by the river. It's where the guys always play when they don't have basketball practice.**

**Brooke: Oh. Sounds nice.**

**Peyton: We should go. You can see the guys play and we can catch up some more. And you can meet some of our friends.**

**Brooke: Sounds great. As long as nobody minds me tagging along.**

**She let out a shy smile. This was not like her, Brooke Davis was never shy, but somehow Lucas' presence had an affect on her. This was insane, right? She didn't even know the guy and already he was making her feel this way. This was not good.**

**Peyton: Oh, of course not. Lucas, you don't mind, right?**

**Lucas: Who, me? No, I don't mind at all.**

**He gave her a smile and she smiled back, there was definitely something there. Peyton saw this and just guessed they were being friendly towards each other. But Haley also saw this and predicted trouble ahead.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Rivercourt.**

**All the guys were playing ball and as usual Jake had brought his daughter along. Jake was a good friend of Lucas and Peyton's. Peyton would always babyist for Jake when he had something to do or when they had games she would always sit with Jenny on the benches. She had grown very fond of the little girl. At one point she had also grown very fond of Jake, much to Lucas' dismay. But nothing happened between them, at least nothing that Lucas knows of. Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat on a bench with Jenny cheering the guys on. Brooke was enjoying this. It was definitely not having dives in her pool with her friends or having facials with Darcy, but she liked it. It was different.**

**Brooke: This is fun. These guys are really great players.**

**Haley: Yeah, they are. Nathan wants to go to Duke university after high school.**

**Brooke: Really? That's great. What about Lucas?**

**For some reason she was really curious about him.**

**Peyton: Oh, Lucas wants to go to USC, to study literature. **

**Brooke: Really? But he's such a good player.**

**Peyton: Yeah, but, um, Lucas has a heart condition.**

**This was a very touchy subject for both Lucas and Peyton. It was Lucas' dream to become a professional basketball player, but he saw all of that slip away when he found out about his HCM. He would never be able to live his dream. And that broke Peyton's heart.**

**Brooke: Oh. Oh, I'm, um, I'm sorry.**

**Brooke didn't know what to say. She knew it was probably a very touchy subject for both of them. Peyton was probably terrified of losing him, just like she lost her mom.**

**Peyton: Don't be. I mean, it's not like he's dead. **

**Brooke: Yeah, but --**

**Peyton: Let's just drop it, okay?**

**Brooke: Okay.**

**Brooke could see that Peyton didn't want to talk about it. So, she then focused on the game. She was watching Lucas play and just started cheering.**

**Brooke: Whoo!! Go Lucas! **

**Lucas noticed this and smiled. She was rooting him on and being very cheery, unlike Peyton who was kind of like him and was very broody. He guessed she was a very cheery person. A very pretty and cheery girl. At the same time that Brooke was cheering Lucas on, Peyton's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her father. She picked up.**

**Peyton: Dad?**

**It was very unusual for Peyton's dad to call unless there was an emergency, Peyton started to worry.**

**Peyton: Dad, is something wrong? Oh. You are? Well, why didn't you tell me? Okay, I'll be right there.**

**She hung up.**

**Haley: What'd your dad say? **

**Peyton: Well, he's back in town.**

**Haley: He is?**

**Brooke: Peyton, that's great.**

**Brooke knew because of Larry's job that Peyton didn't get to see him that often. That's also one of the reasons why she and Peyton were so close. After her mom died she would always stay with Brooke if her dad was away at sea. She practically lived there.**

**Peyton: Yeah, but I gotta go pick him up at the airport. **

**Brooke: Oh, you have to leave?**

**Brooke pouted her lips and Peyton just laughed. Brooke would always do that if Peyton had to leave to go somewhere.**

**Peyton: Yeah, but I'll call you later, okay?**

**Brooke: Yeah.**

**Peyton: Okay, tell Lucas I had to go pick up my dad and that I love him, for me, okay?**

**Haley: Will do.**

**Peyton: Okay. Bye, guys.**

**Haley and Brooke both waved at her and got back to watching the game. The boys had just finished and started walking towards the girls. They were all very sweaty and panting and Brooke just couldn't help but notice how hot Lucas looked. Nathan ten tried to hug Haley.**

**Haley: No, no, no, no. I don't want to hug you when you're so sweaty.**

**She then got up and started to walk away from him. He followed her and started to tease her, he picked her up and she squealed and laughed, ordering him to put her down.**

**Haley: Nathan, put me down right now! Nathan!**

**Nathan just laughed and Brooke smiled watching the two of them. They were very much in love. She was kind of lost in thought when Lucas started talking to her.**

**Lucas: Hey, where's Peyton?**

**Brooke didn't answer.**

**Lucas: Brooke?**

**He snapped his finger in front of her eyes as though he was getting her out of a trance and she snapped out of it.**

**Brooke: Huh? Were you talking to me?**

**Lucas laughed.**

**Lucas: Yeah, I was asking you were Peyton is.**

**Brooke: Oh, she had to go. She had to pick up her father.**

**Lucas: Oh, her father's back in town? **

**Brooke: Yeah. **

**Lucas: That's great.**

**Brooke: That's what I said.**

**Lucas: Hmm, I guess great minds think alike.**

**Brooke: I guess so.**

**All of a sudden Brooke noticed how qiuet it was. Everyone was gone, even Nathan and Haley. They were all alone.**

**Brooke: I guess your friends ditched us.**

**Lucas looked around and also noticed the silence.**

**Lucas: Yeah, I guess so. So, do you need a ride home?**

**Brooke: No, that's okay. I can walk.**

**Lucas: You don't know the way.**

**Brooke: Yeah, but --**

**Lucas: Come on. I insist. **

**Brooke was hesitant. He was very willing and reached out his hand. After thinking about it, Brooke took his hand and they walked towards his car. He opened the door for her, like a real gentleman.**

**Lucas: Ladies first.**

**Brooke: Thank you.**

**This was fine, right? They were just friends, friends who were getting to know each other. Nothing could happen. Nothing _would_ happen.**


	4. The Biggest Mistake

**Chapter 4**

**Brooke's room.**

**Brooke was lying on her bed. Just thinking. She was thinking about yesterday, when Lucas drove her home. She had a really good time. They were talking and laughing and were just having fun. She hadn't talked like to anyone in a very long time, not even Darcy. He made her forget about the changes in her life for a minute. They were just being friends. Just friends and nothing more. She couldn't possibly start to like him, could she? NO. She couldn't. He was her best friend's boyfriend, and Brooke Davis is not that kind of girl.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lucas' room.**

**Lucas was also lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was also thinking about yesterday. For some reason he just couldn't get that girl out of his head. He was up all night just thinking about that smile, and those dimples. He knew it was wrong. He knew he couldn't possible be falling for another girl, especially not Peyton's best friend. But he couldn't help himself. She made him laugh. Something he hadn't done in a long time. Not after Keith died. After the school shooting, him and Peyton kind of hit a rough patch. They had a huge fight over someone, and even though they worked things out, things were never really the same. He couldn't really trust her anymore, and she couldn't make him smile like she used to. But they did love each other. He loved her a lot, but... There was just something about Brooke. He couldn't let it go.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tree Hill High.**

**Brooke was walking to her locker. She was still thinking about last night, about how much they laughed and how they sang along with the music in his car, even though neither of them could sing remotely well. And then it hit her. She _was _starting to like him. That night they were sitting in his car in front of her house talking for at least an hour. And it felt good, it felt really nice to have someone to talk to. But even though it felt good, she knew it was wrong. She was then brought of her thoughts by... guess who.**

**Brooke: Lucas.**

**Lucas: Hey.**

**Brooke: Hi.**

**Lucas: Listen, I had a really great time last night.**

**Brooke: Yeah, me too. It was really nice to have someone to talk to. You're a great listener.**

**Lucas: And you're a great joker. I don't think I've laughed that much since I was like 10 or something.**

**Brooke laughed. They started to walk through the hall.**

**Brooke: So, listen, yesterday when I got home my parents told me I should get a job.**

**Lucas: You get a job? I thought you were, like, rich or something.**

**Brooke: My parents do have money, yes, but they're just too greedy to share. They want me to get a job and make my own money bla, bla, bla... Anyway, I was just wondering if you know any places. Like, the mall or something like that.**

**Lucas: Well, I don't know about the mall but my mom does own a café and we could use some help. **

**Brooke: A café? So I'd be doing what? Waitressing?**

**Lucas: Yeah. Or are you too good for that?**

**He was now making fun of her and she laughed.**

**Brooke: Oh, I can waitress.**

**Lucas: You sure? Cause it's a tough job.**

**Brooke: I'm tough. I'm not afraid of a challenge. **

**Lucas: Alright. Then I will see you there after school.**

**He walked away and she turned around and watched him leave.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that day.**

**Brooke was standing on Peyton's front porch ringing the doorbell. She had promised Peyton earlier that day that she would go over to Peyton's after school so they could hang out. Just a couple of seconds after Brooke rang the doorbell Peyton opened the door. She greeted Brooke.**

**Peyton: Hey, Brooke. I'm glad you came. Come in.**

**Brooke walked into the house and looked around. It was nice. It was very comfy and homy. It was definitely not a mansion but it had a very nice feel to it.**

**Brooke: Your house is nice. **

**Peyton: Thanks. We've been living here for a couple of years now. It's definitely home.**

**Brooke: Yeah. It's gonna take a while for me to call my house home.**

**Peyton: Don't worry. You'll get there.**

**Brooke: I sure hope so.**

**Peyton: Come on, we can go up to my room. **

**They walked up the stairs and into Peyton's bedroom. Brooke looked at the room in awe. It had drawings and paintings everywhere, a whole closet full of records, and a queen sized bed. Peyton had definitely not changed. When they were younger, Peyton was always drawing something.**

**Brooke: Your room is... amazing. Not exactly my taste, but... amazing.**

**Peyton laughed.**

**Peyton: Thanks. Maybe tomorrow you can show me yours.**

**Brooke: Oh, yeah. Feel free to come around anytime. My parents are never there anyway. But, um, I can't stay too long cause I have to go over to Lucas' mom's café in a little bit.**

**Peyton: You're going over to Karen's Café? Why?**

**Brooke: Oh, I was looking for a job and Lucas said they could use someone to help.**

**Peyton: You talked to Lucas, huh?**

**Brooke: Yeah, I hope you don't mind. **

**Brooke was hoping Peyton didn't suspect that anything was happening between her and Lucas. Cause they weren't.**

**Peyton: Oh, no. Why would I? I mean, it's really important to me that my best friend and my boyfriend get along. I think it's great you guys are hanging out.**

**Brooke: Yeah. He's a great guy.**

**Peyton: He is, isn't he? God, Brooke, I can't begin to tell you how in love I am.**

**Brooke: Well, you can begin to tell me all of that later cause I really have to go.**

**Peyton: Oh. Okay. I'll call you later?**

**Brooke: Yeah. **

**Peyton: Okay. Bye.**

**Brooke: I'll see you later.**

**Brooke was lying. She didn't have to go. But she couldn't handle Peyton telling her how great Lucas was in fear of actually falling for him. It was bad enough she liked the guy, but to fall for him. That would be the biggest mistake she could ever make.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R.**


	5. Confiding In You

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, a little author's note here. I was re-reading the first chapter and noticed that I said that Lucas was helping his mother in the café with his best friend Michelle. Well, it's supposed to be his best friend, Haley. I was on the phone with my cousin Michelle when I was writing it so... silly me:P.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Karen's Café.**

**Brooke walked in and saw Lucas sitting at the counter talking to a dark haired woman. She was very pretty. Brooke felt a little nervous walking towards them. She was still thinking about yesterday when Lucas brought her home. For some reason she just couldn't get it out of her head. But she had to. Brooke then approached Lucas and the woman.**

**Brooke: Hey, Lucas. **

**Lucas: Brooke, you made it. Great. **

**Brooke: Yeah.**

**Lucas: Um, Brooke, this is my mom, Karen. She owns the café.**

**Lucas introduced her to the pretty dark haired woman.**

**Brooke: Hi.**

**Lucas: Mom, this is Brooke. She just moved here from California.**

**Karen: Hello, Brooke.**

**She gave her a warm smile and they shook hands.**

**Lucas: Mom, Brooke was looking for a job and I told her we could use some help here, so...**

**Karen: Oh, yeah. We could definitely use some help around here. But, first, do you have any experience waitressing.**

**Brooke: Not really. You see, I've never really had a job before, this would be my first. But I could learn.**

**She really wanted to get this job. Seeing as her parents wanted her to become an adult, and raise her own money instead of spending all of theirs, she was really eager to get this job.**

**Brooke: And I could really use the money.**

**Karen was a little hesitant but then Brooke gave her a pleading face and she gave in.**

**Karen: Okay. **

**Brooke: Does that mean I have a job?**

**Brooke started to get a little excited. She had never really liked working, but for some reason she was excited about this.**

**Karen: Yes, it does.**

**Brooke squealed in her natural cheery way and hugged Karen. This took Karen by surprise a little but she just hugged her back and smiled at her.**

**Karen: Well, Lucas can show you the basics and, um, I'll leave you kids to it.**

**She smiled at them and walked towards the back. Brooke squealed again and this time hugged Lucas. Lucas smiled. He was enjoying the hug. He was enjoying being so close to her.**

**Brooke: God, my first job. This is so exciting.**

**Lucas: I take it you've never worked a day in your life before.**

**Brooke: Hey! **

**She punched his arm.**

**Brooke: I happen to be excellent at washing the dishes, thank you very much.**

**Lucas laughed at this.**

**Lucas: Well, around here, you're going to have to do a lot more than washing the dishes.**

**Brooke: No problem. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can pull it off.**

**Brooke said that in a very confident way.**

**Lucas: Okay. Whatever you say.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A few minutes later.**

**Brooke: Lucas!!**

**Brooke was behind the counter trying to please all of the customers, with no luck. After Lucas had showed her the ropes, the place was starting to ger swamped. Karen had taken a break and it was Haley's day off so Brooke was all on her own. Even though Lucas was there, he wasn't helping very much. He was just enjoying the sight of Brooke royally screwing up. She was trying to please everyone at one time, with no succes. And at this time she was pleading for Lucas to help her. At first he could just laugh, but he gave in and decided to help her. After things had settled down, Brooke was a little mad at Lucas for leaving her hanging like that. She was ignoring him.**

**Lucas: Well, I think that went well.**

**She was still ignoring him.**

**Lucas: Brooke, come on. You can't ignore me forever.**

**Brooke: Wanna see?**

**Lucas was laughing at Brooke who was sounding like a four year old.**

**Lucas: Oh, come on. You know you can't resist me.**

**Even though he was joking, he was right. She couldn't resist him. And when he flashed her that handsome smile of his, her heart just melted.**

**Brooke: Fine. But you totally left me hanging out there! **

**She hit him with a cloth that was hanging over her shoulder.**

**Lucas: Ow! But you have to admit, it was funny.**

**Brooke: Maybe for you, but not for me. I was dying out there!**

**She hit him again, this time he just laughed. Karen entered the café.**

**Lucas: Hey, mom.**

**Karen: Hey, honey.**

**They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek.**

**Karen: So, how did your first day go?**

**She looked at Brooke. Before Brooke could say anything, Lucas answered the question for her.**

**Lucas: It went very smoothly.**

**Brooke glared at him and the looked back at Karen and smiled.**

**Brooke: It was... fine. Just fine.**

**Karen: Great. Then you can come back tomorrow? **

**Brooke: Yeah, definitely.**

**Karen: Okay, great. **

**Lucas then noticed that his mother came in with shopping bags.**

**Lucas: So, what's in the bags?**

**Karen: Oh, I treated myself to a little shopping spree. **

**Lucas: Well, that's great mom. You deserve one.**

**Karen: Thanks, Luke.**

**They hugged and Brooke could tell he and his mom were close. That made her like him even more, which was not a good thing.**

**Karen: Well, I think I'm gonna head home. You coming?**

**Lucas: Yeah, I'll be home in a little bit. I'm just gonna close up.**

**Karen: Okay. Bye, Brooke.**

**Brooke: Bye.**

**She waved at Karen and Karen left.**

**Brooke: So, you and your mom seem pretty close. **

**Lucas: Oh, yeah, we're close. We're all each other has.**

**Brooke: Where's your father?**

**Lucas: My father left us when I was a baby. He still lives in Tree Hill, we just never talk to him. My Uncle Keith was more of a father to me, but he passed away not too long ago.**

**Brooke: Oh, God, I'm so sorry.**

**Lucas: Thanks.**

**Brooke: That must've been really hard for you guys.**

**Lucas: It was. But we take comfort in knowing that my mom's carrying his child.**

**Brooke: Your mom's pregnant?!**

**Brooke was a little shocked by this news. She didn't even notice.**

**Lucas: Yeah, but she's not showing yet. So it's hard to tell. What about you? You're not close to your parents?**

**Brooke: If you can call spending all of their money close, than, yeah, we're pretty close.**

**Sarcasm was dripping from her voice when she said that.**

**Brooke: No, but, we've never been close. For my dad work always came before me and for my mom her social life always came before me. I could pass out on the street right now and they wouldn't care.**

**It was then that Lucas noticed a little sadness in her voice. Brooke always acted like she never cared that her parents didn't spend any time with her, but she did care. She cared a lot. She just never showed it. Until now. She liked this, confiding in him. It felt right. He also liked the fact that he could confide in her. It was something that he was definitely missing with Peyton.**

**Lucas: I'm sure that's not true.**

**Brooke: If you dropped dead on the street right now, do you think your father would care?**

**Lucas: No. Honestly, I don't.**

**Brooke smiled and nodded at him, sadly. He then hugged her. They stayed like that for a while and just held each other, both not knowing that someone, someone they both knew, was standing outside watching them through the window.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So that was chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R.**


	6. Interruptions and Confusions

**Chapter 6**

**So, I was reading the reviews and someone asked if it was Peyton looking through the window. Well, I don't know yet. At first I was considering her but then I thought it was kind of predictable. So, I'm going to keep it up in the air until I decide who it's going to be. It would also help if some of you could maybe tell me who you'd prefer. It would be between Peyton, Nathan or Haley. Thanks! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tree Hill High.**

**Brooke walked outside and started searching for Peyton or Lucas. She spotted the table where they always sat but didn't see Lucas or Peyton. Or Nathan for that matter. The only one she saw was Haley, doing some homework. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.**

**Brooke: Hey, Haley.**

**Haley: Hey, Brooke.**

**Brooke: So, where is everyone?**

**Haley: Nathan and Lucas have basketball practice right now and Peyton's probably off somewhere drawing.**

**Brooke: You don't know where Peyton is?**

**Haley: No, why would I?**

**Brooke: I thought you guys were friends. **

**Brooke was a little confused now.**

**Haley: Well, we were -- we are. But we're just not so close anymore. **

**Brooke: Why not?**

**Haley: Long story.**

**Brooke could tell Haley didn't want to talk about it. So she decided to drop the subject and focus on something else.**

**Brooke: So, I'm thinking of trying out for the cheerleading squad. **

**Haley: That's great. You should try out, your very... cheery.**

**Brooke laughed.**

**Brooke: Yeah, I get that a lot.**

**Haley: So, how's Tree Hill treatin' ya?**

**Brooke: Oh, it's treating me very well, actually. I've re-aquainted with my best friend, I live in a mansion, practically by myself. And I got a job yesterday.**

**Haley: Really? Where? Cheers R Us?**

**Brooke laughed sarcastically and nudged Haley.**

**Brooke: Haha. No, actually it's at Lucas' mom's café. **

**Haley: You're working at Karen's Café?**

**Brooke: Yeah. **

**Haley: Wow, you take a day off and all of a sudden you're working with Cheery Cheerleaders.**

**She then mocked a Cheerleader and Brooke nudged her again and they laughed.**

**They sat like that talking and laughing until the bell rang and they both had to go to class. Brooke felt great. Life in Tree Hill was not what she expected it to be. It was the complete opposite. She was reunited with her best friend, making new friends and she got a job. The only downside was her attraction to her best friend's boyfriend. But she could fix that. At least she hoped she could. But other than that, life was great.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke: Life sucks!!**

**After being rejected by the bitchy Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, Rachel Gatina, Brooke was already in a crappy mood. But her mood would turn from crappy to furious in about ten seconds. In those ten seconds her parents tould her that they were moving... AGAIN. But this time not because her father had to transfer, but because her father actually lost his job. So they had to move out of the mansion and into an "affordable" place. And as if her day hadn't been bad enough, she came to work only to fall flat on her butt and sprain her ankle in the proces. Yeah, life pretty much sucked.**

**Lucas: Brooke, it's okay. You just sprained your ankle. **

**Lucas was trying to comfort Brooke as she was crying. He didn't even realize she was in so much pain.**

**Brooke: It's not my ankle. It's everything! We haven't even been here for at least a month and already we have to move. AGAIN! And that bitch, Rachel, wasn't really helping with my mood, either.**

**Lucas: You're moving?**

**This news caused Lucas' heart to drop. He knew getting involved with Brooke was wrong. And he wasn't really planning on getting involved, but they had grown so close over the last couple of days. They had talked and laughed and confided in one another. And he hadn't had that with anyone in a long time. Even though he was trying to convince himself that they were just friends, he knew it was something more. He knew something more was there. It was just everything about her that made his heart beat faster. And he'd be devestated if she left.**

**Lucas: You're actually moving? You can't.**

**His reaction took Brooke by surprise a little.**

**Brooke: Luke --**

**Lucas: I mean, we just got to know each other.**

**At this point she wasn't saying anything. She was just staring into his beautiful blue eyes.**

**Lucas: I just... I'd hate to see you go.**

**He then leaned towards her. They were now face to face. Both staring into each other's eyes. Every second he leaned in a little closer and then they were abruptly torn apart.**

**Haley: Brooke, I got you some...**

**Haley walked in and trailed off. Lucas quickly stood up, acting like nothing was wrong. But he looked like a Deer caught by the headlights. Haley just looked at them.**

**Haley: Ice.**

**There was a very awkward silence as Haley suspected that something was going on. Brooke then broke the silence.**

**Brooke: Thanks, Haley.**

**She then gave Lucas a look.**

**Lucas: Yeah. Thanks, Haley. **

**Haley: No problem.**

**Haley was still staring at both of them, suspicion written all over her face. Brooke was still sitting on the floor. She was now holding the ice to her ankle.**

**Haley: So, um, you should probably go sit on a chair or something.**

**Brooke: Yeah. Could you help me? **

**Haley then helped Brooke up and Brooke had one arm around Haley's shoulders.**

**Lucas: Here, let me help.**

**Brooke then put her other arm around Lucas' shoulders and they led her to a table.**

**Brooke: Thanks guys.**

**Haley: Yeah, um, Lucas can I talk to you?**

**Lucas: Sure.**

**Haley walked to the back and left Brooke sitting there. Brooke knew what they were gonna talk about. She knew Haley was now suspicious of them. She just hoped it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haley: So, um, what was that?**

**Lucas: What was what?**

**Haley: Oh, come on, don't play dumb with me, I saw what was going on. You were about to kiss, weren't you?**

**Lucas: No, we weren't. **

**Haley: Lucas, don't lie to me. Cause I can see right through you.**

**Lucas: Okay, fine! We were about to kiss! So what?!**

**Haley: So what?! Lucas may I remind you that you have a gilfriend, named Peyton! Ring any bells?**

**Lucas: Look, I know it was wrong, but we didn't actually do anything.**

**Haley: Yeah, but the fact that you were even thinking about doing something is wrong! Especially when the girl is your girlfriend's best friend! Look, you know I'm not particularly fond of Peyton, but --**

**Lucas: And why is that, Haley? You never told me.**

**Haley: Lucas, don't try to change the subject.**

**It was then that Haley's sentence was cut short by her thoughts. She was having total deja-vu right now. It was then that she remembered the night that she saw them. Holding each other and kissing. There was a party at Nathan's father's beach house and she was looking for a bathroom. She opened the door and saw them. Half-naked on the bed, ready to screw each other.**

**Lucas: Haley? Woo-hoo? Is anybody in there.**

**Haley: I, um, I have to go.**

**She ran out of the room and left Lucas standing there. Confused about her weird behaviour.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, I know you're all probably thinking "what the hell?" with the whole Haley flashback thing. But, I promised this will all be resolved in the next two chapters. So, in the meantime, please R&R.**


	7. I Have A Secret

**Chapter 7**

**A week had passed. It had been a week since Brooke's parents told her they would be moving again. A week since Lucas and Brooke had almost kissed... and Haley had almost caught them. In that week Brooke was trying her best to avoid Lucas and Haley. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what had almost happened. Here she was with this great best friend, who was completely in love, and she was about to blow all of it by kissing her boyfriend. But Brooke couldn't help it. She had fallen for Lucas Scott. And she had fallen hard.**

**Just as she finished her thoughts she was greeted by... guess who.**

**Lucas: Brooke.**

**He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.**

**Brooke: Lucas.**

**She tried as hard as she could to put on a fake smile.**

**Lucas: Brooke, what's going on?**

**Brooke: What do you mean?**

**Lucas: I mean... You're avoiding me, aren't you?**

**Brooke: No. Why would I?**

**Lucas: Brooke --**

**Brooke: I've just been very busy lately. That's all. **

**Lucas: With what? Packing?**

**Brooke: Actually, yes.**

**Lucas: Listen, I know why you're avoiding me, but --**

**Brooke: Yes, I think you do.**

**Lucas: We're gonna have to talk about it sometime.**

**Brooke: No, we're not. You see, you have a girlfriend who also happens to be my best friend. One that I haven't seen in a very, very long time, might I add. So, we're just going to bury it. What happened -- almost happened between us, was just...**

**She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say it was a mistake, but she knew she would be lying. It wasn't a mistake. In those few seconds that their lips almost met, she felt something that she had never felt before. Something that she didn't want to let go of. But she knew she had to. She would just be selfish if she didn't.**

**Brooke: We were just caught up in the moment, that's all.**

**Lucas: So, you don't think it was a mistake? **

**Brooke: Lucas, I don't know what to think. I mean, at first I thought it was great how you and I were just hanging out and being friends. But then I realized that --**

**Brooke's sentence was cut short by someone greeting them. Someone they both knew. Someone they had almost betrayed.**

**Peyton: Hey, guys.**

**Brooke: Peyton.**

**Lucas: Hey, Peyton.**

**Peyton: Hey, hon.**

**She then gave Lucas a kiss. This was making Brooke feel even more guilty.**

**Peyton: So, what were you guys talking about.**

**Brooke & Lucas: Nothing.**

**Peyton could sense the weirdness between them. She was starting to get just a little suspicious.**

**Peyton: Okay, you guys are being weird. What's going on?**

**Brooke: Nothing. **

**Brooke was trying to assure her that nothing was going on, but she knew she wouldn't succeed.**

**Brooke: You know what? I have to go. I'm late for this... thing with... my parents and... I just have to go.**

**She walked past the couple and left. Before Peyton even got a chance to say goodbye, Brooke was gone.**

**Peyton: Is she alright?**

**Lucas: Yeah. Why would you ask that? **

**Peyton: It's just... I've never seen her this nervous. It's just not like her.**

**Lucas: Yeah, well, you haven't seen her in a long time. Maybe she's changed.**

**Peyton: Yeah. Maybe.**

**Lucas was trying his best to make her suspiciouns go away. Hoping he would succeed.**

**Lucas: Come on. I'll walk you to class.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Karen's Café.**

**Brooke was at the café working. Haley was also working that day and Brooke was avoiding her like the plague. Haley then approached Brooke and Brooke knew what was coming. It was inevitable. And Brooke was preparing herself. Preparing herself to take in whatever Haley was gonna throw at her, cause she deserved it.**

**Haley: Can I talk to you?**

**Brooke: Yeah, sure.**

**Brooke gulped and walked nervously to the back room. She closed the door. This was it. Time to face the music.**

**Brooke: Look, Haley, before you say anything, let me just say that there is an explanation for all of this. And I know I was wrong and you're probably mad at me --**

**Haley: I'm not mad at you.**

**This took Brooke by surprise. How could she not be mad at her? Now Brooke was just confused.**

**Brooke: What? Wait, I don't understand. How can you not be mad at me? I mean, _I'm _mad at me. **

**Haley: Brooke, I'm just not mad, okay?**

**Brooke: But why not? I mean, it makes no sense.**

**Haley: I have my reasons.**

**Brooke: Could you tell me your reasons? Cause I'm really having a hard time understanding. I mean, you caught me almost kissing your best friend, who happens to be one of your friends' boyfriend. The boyfriend of my best friend, no less.**

**Haley: Listen, it's complicated. I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell you. But maybe you'll hear it from someone else. **

**Brooke: Someone else? **

**Brooke was now completely confused. What in the world could Haley be talking about?**

**Brooke: Who, Haley?**

**Haley: I can't tell you that. **

**Brooke: Why not?**

**Haley: Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. **

**Brooke: Haley, wait --**

**Before she could say anything else Haley was gone. Leaving Brooke completely in the dark.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that day.**

**Brooke was still at the café working. Haley had gone home after she left the back room and left Brooke in the dark. Brooke kept thinking about what Haley said. It was if she was giving her a clue. But to what? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Af if things hadn't been bad enough, at that exact moment, he had to walk in. The guy that had sent butterflies through stomach everytime he smiled at her, the guy that made her heart melt everytime he said something sweet to her, the guy that could make her beat faster everytime he walked in the room. The guy she could never have. The guy she had been trying to avoid for the last week. The guy that didn't belong to her.**

**Lucas: Brooke. I need to talk to you.**

**Brooke: I'm busy.**

**She tried to walk away but he wouldn't let her. He stopped her and grabbed her arm. Forcefully, yet gently.**

**Lucas: I _really_ need to talk to you.**

**Brooke: Fine. Would you please just let go of my arm?**

**He then looked at her arm and realized he was grabbing her rather tightly.**

**Lucas: Sorry.**

**They then walked to the back room. The same room that they had almost kissed in. The same room Haley had almost caught them in. The same room where Haley told her she wasn't mad at her. And left her completely in the dark as to why.**

**Brooke: So. What did you want to talk about?**

**Lucas: I wanted to talk about us.**

**Brooke: Lucas, there is no _us_. This thing, whatever it is, that almost happened between us. It can't happen again. I mean, you have a girlfriend. And what we almost did, it could've really screwed up your relationship with her. It could've really screwed up my relationship with her. I don't wanna be that girl, Lucas. I don't want to be the girl that ruined a perfectly good relationship. I just... I don't want to be that girl. I _can't_ be that girl. **

**It pained Brooke to say all those things. But she knew she had to.**

**Lucas: But, that's the thing, Brooke. Peyton and I, we're not in a good relationship. I mean, yeah, we used to be good together once but all of that is gone now. I don't want to be with Peyton anymore.**

**Brooke: Then who do you want to be with, Lucas? Me? **

**Lucas didn't answer.**

**Brooke: Cause I can't just ruin a friendship that means so much to me because you've decided that you want to be with me. I mean, me, a girl you hardly know. **

**Lucas: Listen, I know you we haven't known each other that long. But in these past few weeks that I have known you, I've gotten to know an amazingly gorgeous, sensitive, and very cheery girl. Who knows how to make me laugh. Who listens to me. Who understands me. For a long time I thought that girl was Peyton. But now, I...**

**He didn't know what to say. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. And all he wanted to was hold her, and kiss her. And tell her that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to figure it out. But the truth was, he wasn't sure he believed all of that himself.**

**Brooke: Lucas, you can't just --**

**Her sentence was then cut short by a heartwarming kiss. A kiss that grew more passionate each second. A kiss that was so heartwrenching but so passionate, that she never wanted it to end. She knew it was wrong. But it felt so right. And then she got that picture in her head. The picture of Peyton walking in on them and seeing them together. Her best friend and her boyfriend. Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't handle that. The guilt was just too much to take. She couldn't do that to her. She then pulled back. Her eyes started to fill with tears.**

**Brooke: I... I can't do this.**

**Lucas: Brooke --**

**Brooke: I'm sorry, Lucas. I just... I can't do this. I'm sorry.**

**She ran out, crying. And all Lucas could do was watch her leave, heartbroken.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trey's room.**

**Trey was just sitting in his room thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago. That kiss. The kiss that resulted in Brooke running out in tears. He knew she felt guilty. He knew what he was doing to her, putting her in a position like this, but he had to be with her. How could she be doing this to him? How could she make him feel all these things, when he didn't even know her all that long. A few weeks ago, his life was great. Things were fine. Things were easy. But now, everything was just so screwed up.**

**He then heard a knock on the door. He hoped it was her, he hoped she came back to finish that kiss. Even though they both knew it was wrong.**

**Lucas: Brooke?**

**Haley: Actually, no. It's just me.**

**She smiled at him.**

**Lucas: Hey, Hales. What are you doing here?**

**Haley: Listen, I know I've been avoiding you, but --**

**Lucas: Yeah, you're not the only one.**

**Haley: Brooke, huh?**

**Lucas: Yeah. She's been avoiding me like the plague.**

**Haley: Yeah, me too. But I talked to her today.**

**Lucas: Yeah, me too. **

**Haley: You did? Did she, um, did she say anything? About me?**

**Haley was worried that maybe Brooke told Lucas how strange she had been acting.**

**Lucas: No. Why?**

**Haley: Um... Nothing. What'd you guys talk about talk about?**

**Lucas: I kissed her, Hales. **

**Haley: What?**

**He wasn't sure if she should've told her, but it just kind of came out. This news didn't really surprise Haley, but she was still shocked.**

**Haley: When?**

**Lucas: Today. In the café. When we were talking.**

**Haley: Oh. Well, I don't really know what to say, but since we're talking about cheating --**

**Lucas: Haley, I know what you're thinking. And your right, in a way, I was cheating on Peyton. But I just -- I had to do it, you know? I had to see how it felt. And Peyton and I... Peyton and I are over. It's just not working anymore.**

**Haley: Does Peyton know that?**

**Lucas: I don't know. I think she does. I mean, things haven't been the same for a long time, you know? It's just... It's over.**

**Haley: Yeah. Well, speaking of Peyton. There's something I have to tell you. **

**Lucas: What is it?**

**Haley: You know that day? When I almost caught you and Brooke?**

**Lucas: How could I forget.**

**Haley: Yeah, well, you know how strange I was acting when I ran out?**

**Lucas: Yeah. What was up with that anyway?**

**Haley: I, um, I remembered something. Something that happened a while ago.**

**Lucas: What? **

**Haley: She was cheating on you, Lucas. Peyton. She was cheating on you.**

**Lucas: What? **

**Haley: That's why I was acting so weird and that's why I ran out. Cause I've been keeping this secret for her for a long time and I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad at you, Lucas. **

**Lucas just sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say. He had his suspicions, but he never actually thought she would do it. He never thought she would cheat on him.**

**Lucas: How long? **

**Haley: How long what?**

**Lucas: How long have you known?! How long have you guys been keeping this a secret from me?! **

**Lucas was now furious. He couldn't believe they would do this to him. Not just Peyton for cheating on him, but Haley for keeping a secret like this from him.**

**Lucas: When was it?! **

**Haley didn't say anything.**

**Lucas: Answer me, Haley!**

**Haley: It was, um, it was... um,... I --**

**Haley was stuttering. She had never seen Lucas like this. She had never seen him so furious.**

**Lucas: Haley!**

**Haley: It was the day of the party!**

**Lucas: What party?!**

**Haley: The party at Dan's beach house!**

**Lucas: Wait, you mean, after Keith died?**

**Haley: Yeah.**

**Lucas had no words. He didn't know what to say. So instead he just grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's room.**

**Brooke was lying on her bed, watching television. She was still thinking about what happened at the Café. She was overcome with guilt. It was just too much for her to take. She then heard somebody open the door. She hoped it wouldn't be him. She wasn't ready to face him. But the person she saw wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone she wasn't ready to face either.**

**Brooke: Peyton.**

**Peyton: Hey.**

**She seemed sad. She stood there with a tear strained face. Red eyes from all the crying. This made Brooke even more nervous. Did she know? Did she find out? How did she found out? Was she at the café? Did she see them together? Did Haley tell her?**

**Brooke: Peyton, what's wrong?**

**Peyton: Can I talk to you?**

**Brooke: Yeah, of course. Sit down.**

**Peyton sat down on the bed next to Brooke.**

**Brooke: What's wrong?**

**Peyton: There's something I have to tell you.**

**Brooke: What is it?**

**Peyton: I've been up all night thinking about this and... I just can't take it anymore. I have to tell someone. **

**Brooke: Tell me what?**

**Peyton then looked at Brooke, tears started to fill her eyes.**

**Peyton: I have a secret.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was chapter 7. It was a little longer than all the other chapters but I was reall into it so, enjoy! Please R&R!**


	8. Going Too Far

**Chapter 8**

**So, I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but my computer crashed completely and it took forever to get it fixed. But I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting this long. Hopefully this new chapter will make up for it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lucas was walking, almost running, on the sidewalk. He was walking over to her house. How could she do this to him? He knew it was kind of hypocritical of him to think that after he had kissed her best friend, but still... At least he didn't do it after she had lost a loved one, after she was mourning someone. He didn't do it in her time of grief, but she did. How could he have been so stupid? All the warning signs were there. She was never around, everytime he called her she was never home, and all of a sudden she was spending a whole lot of time babysitting Jenny. He had his suspiciouns, but he never wanted to believe it. Cause he trusted her. And just as he had betrayed her trust just minutes ago, she had betrayed his.**

**He was finally there. At her doorstep. He wasn't sure of what to do. Should he burst into her house and just start yelling at her for doing this to him? Or should he just calmly ring the doorbell? He wasn't calm, and he didn't want to talk. He was furious, and he wanted to yell. So just like that he started to pound on the door, yelling for her to come out.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's Room.**

**Brooke was sitting on her bed in complete shock. She couldn't believe what was hearing.**

**Peyton: Brooke? Brooke, say something.**

**Brooke: I just... I can't believe it. You cheated on him?**

**Peyton: Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible person, and I --**

**Brooke: No, Peyton. You're not a horrible person.**

**Even though she wasn't sure what to think of Peyton after that news, she couldn't be calling her a horrible person cause that would just make her the biggest hypocrite. But a small part of her was a little mad. How could she cheat on him? Such an amazing, sweet, handsome guy? She didn't really understand. But she guessed Peyton had her reasons. Just like Lucas had his.**

**Brooke: You know, it took a lot of guts to come out with this.**

**Peyton: I just had to tell someone. I have been carrying around this guilt for so long. I just had to get it off my chest, you know?**

**Brooke: Yeah, I know.**

**Brooke knew exactly how she felt. She was carrying around the same guilt.**

**Brooke: But, honey, I hate to say it but I'm not the one you should be telling this to.**

**Peyton: I know. I should tell Lucas, but... I just can't find the strength to tell him, you know? And things haven't really been going well with us lately. **

**Brooke: What do you mean?**

**Brooke was starting to get nervous.**

**Peyton: I think he's cheating on me, Brooke.**

**Now Brooke was getting really nervous.**

**Brooke: Why would you say that?**

**Peyton: Because I've been there. I was a cheater once, Brooke. And I know all the warning signs. He's never around, he doesn't return my calls, he doesn't talk to me anymore. I can just feel him slipping away, Brooke. **

**This was when Brooke knew it. She knew she had to tell her.**

**Brooke: Peyton, there's something I have to tell you.**

**Peyton: What is it?**

**Brooke: You're not wrong to have suspiciouns.**

**Peyton: What do you mean?**

**Brooke then took a deep breathe and prepared herself.**

**Brooke: Peyton, Lucas and I... God, I don't know how to say this.**

**Peyton just looked at Brooke and she already knew.**

**Peyton: No. No! **

**Brooke: Peyton...**

**Brooke and Peyton were holding hands and Peyton got up and ripped her hand from Brooke's.**

**Peyton: How could you?!**

**Brooke: Peyton, it was just one kiss. I promise you it will never happen again.**

**Peyton: So you were the one he's been seeing behind my back?! **

**Brooke: No! No, we weren't seeing each other. It was just a kiss. One kiss! It didn't even mean anything!**

**Who was she kidding? Of course it meant something. It meant everything to her, but she couldn't tell Peyton that. It would just ruin everything more than it already has.**

**Peyton: I can't believe this. I thought you were my friend.**

**Brooke: I am! I am your friend, Peyton. And I'm so sorry.**

**Peyton: Don't even, Brooke. Don't even say you're sorry, cause I know you're not. **

**Tears started to fill Brooke's eyes. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't really anything she could say to make things better.**

**Brooke: Peyton --**

**Peyton: You know what, Brooke? Go to hell.**

**And with those words Peyton stormed out of the room and out of her house. And probably also out of her life.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Peyton's car.**

**After Peyton stormed out of Brooke's house she knew exactly where to go. She couldn't believe she had been carrying all this guilt when he was doing the exact same thing to her. With her best friend, no less! No, her ex-best friend. She couldn't believe they would do this to her. She had finally reached the house and pulled over. She got out of her car and headed towards the door. She started to pounding on it.**

**Peyton: Lucas! Lucas, open up! Lucas, I know you're in there!**

**Lucas: Actually, no, I'm out here.**

**She turned around to see Lucas standing on the sidewalk. They both looked at each other with fury in their eyes. Peyton then almost ran over to Lucas and at that very moment Lucas felt a stinging pain to his cheek.**

**Lucas: What the hell was that for?!**

**Peyton: That was for being an ass! **

**Lucas: Peyton, what are you talking about?!**

**Peyton: I know, okay! I know all about your little affair with Brooke!**

**Lucas: Affair?! Peyton, we kissed one time! I'd hardly call that an affair! **

**Peyton: Yeah, well, you know what? It doesn't matter, cause your little secret's out! I know now. God, how could you do this to me, Lucas?!**

**Lucas: You know what, Peyton? You're really one to talk. **

**Peyton: What does that mean?! **

**Lucas: It means you're a hypocrite! I know all about YOUR affair with Jake! **

**At this point Peyton didn't know what to say. She had been so furious with Brooke and Lucas that she forgot about her own little secret. Her own mistake. Lucas was right. She was being a hypocrite.**

**Peyton: Lucas, I --**

**Lucas: You know what? Save it. I don't wanna hear it. We're done.**

**And with those words Lucas walked into his room. Leaving Peyton standing there, even more heartbroken than she already was.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's room.**

**Brooke had been lying on her bed crying for a while. She had just lost her best friend and there was a big chance she would never see Lucas again. How could this be happening? How could everything have gone so wrong? She thought Tree Hill wasn't ready for Brooke Davis, but it seems Brooke Davis wasn't ready for Tree Hill.**

**She then heard a knock on her door. She didn't want to answer cause she was afraid of who she might find behind it.**

**Brooke: Go away.**

**She then pulled her sheets over her head. The person knocked again. She then got up angrily and walked over to the door.**

**Brooke: I said go --**

**She opened the door and found Lucas standing there. He was soaking wet and looked exhausted. He just stood there. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were filled with sadness.**

**Brooke: Lucas, what are you doing here?**

**Lucas: I didn't know where else to go. Can I come in.**

**Brooke: Yeah. Come on in.**

**Lucas walked into her room and Brooke closed the door.**

**Brooke: Lucas, what were you thinking going into a storm like that? Do you know how dangerous that is?**

Lucas: I walked.

**Brooke: You walked? In the storm? Lucas, you could get sick.**

**Lucas: Like I said, I didn't know where else to go.**

**A little smile came across Brooke's face as he said those words.**

**Brooke: I'll get you to a towel. **

**She walked over to her closet and grabbed a towel from one of the shelves. She threw it at him and he couldn't help but laugh at the worry in her voice when he told her how he got there.**

**Brooke: What are you laughing at?**

**Lucas: Nothing. Just you being so worried about me. It's kinda nice, actually.**

**Brooke smiled at him. Her smile suddenly faded as she thought about what they had to talk about. What he was probably there for.**

**Brooke: Listen, we need to talk.**

**Lucas: Yeah, we do. Peyton knows.**

**Brooke: Yeah, I know. I was the one who told her.**

**Lucas looked at her with a little confusion in his eyes.**

**Lucas: You told her? Why would you do that?**

**Brooke: I just couldn't stand the guilt anymore, Lucas. I had to tell her.**

**Lucas: Yeah, well it doesn't matter cause I would've broken up with her anyways.**

**Brooke: What do you mean?**

**Lucas: She was cheating on me, Brooke.**

**Brooke: Okay, don't get mad, but... I kind of already knew.**

**Lucas: What?**

**Brooke: She told me when she was here. Before I told her about us.**

**All of a sudden she saw the look in Lucas' eyes turn into rage. Something she had never seen there before.**

**Lucas: She told you, but she didn't have the courage to tell me?!**

**Brooke: Lucas, don't be too hard on her, she --**

**Lucas: Don't be too hard on her? Did you know she slapped because of the kiss?! She's nothing but a hypocrite! I can't believe I ever loved her.**

**She saw Lucas getting angrier by the second and figured she needed to do something to calm him down. But she didn't know what.**

**Brooke: Lucas, just sit down, okay? Just calm down.**

**Lucas went to sit down on the bed and Brooke sat down next to him. At this point he was really quiet. He was just staring into space.**

**Brooke: What's on your mind, Luke?**

**Lucas: You know, she cheated on me after my uncle died.**

**Brooke: Your uncle Keith?**

**Lucas: Yeah.**

**Brooke then thought about the night Lucas had told her the whole story about his uncle Keith. He told her about the school shooting and how Jimmy killed himself. As he told her all of this she could see the sadness in his eyes. It just broke her heart.**

**Brooke: Wow. Not exactly what you'd call good timing. **

**Lucas: You know what hurts the most? Not the fact that she cheated, or even who she cheated with. But that she cheated on me at the time that I needed her the most. **

**She could see rage in his eyes turn to sadness and all she wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.**

**Brooke: You miss him, don't you?**

**Lucas: Everyday.**

**It broke her heart to see him like this. So vulnerable, she had never seen any guy like this. At that moment she did exactly what she thought of doing a few seconds earlier. She hugged him and told him that everything was going to be okay. That he was going to be fine.**

**Lucas: This feels good.**

**Brooke: What does?**

**Lucas: This. You hugging me, and comforting me. It just feels right.**

**Brooke: It does, doesn't it?**

**They both let go of one another and in that exact moment Lucas pulled her closer to him again and their lips met. This kiss was different than the last one. This one was much more passionate than the first. The sadness that was shown in Lucas' eyes earlier turned to complete lust. He wanted her, he needed her. He had to have her. All of her. They then both pulled back and she pulled his wet shirt over his head to reveal his rather muscular chest. He kissed her neck and laid her down on the bed and they started kissing again. At that moment Brooke couldn't help but think, had they gone too far? But for Lucas they hadn't gone far enough.**


	9. It's All Over

**Chapter 9**

**So, I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've been really busy with school lately and everything that I haven't really had the time to just sit down and write some new chapters. But, fortunately, things have slowed down and I have some more time on my hands now. So... I hope you guys like the new chapter. Please R&R!! **

**Oh, and for the Naley lovers this chapter has a lot of Naley in it, so... Enjoy! **

**Brooke opened her eyes and met his. She smiled when she saw his face and his face lit up just looking at that dimpled smile. They were both in 7th heaven. They had just gotten as close as two people could get together. And it felt amazing. But then reality set in. And she realized what they had just done and couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though she didn't, all of a sudden it felt like she had just betrayed her very best friend. And that was a feeling she just couldn't live with.**

**Brooke: Oh, my God. What have we done?**

**Lucas: What do you mean? What we did was amazing. **

**Brooke: No, it wasn't. It was wrong.**

**That wasn't really how Brooke felt. She didn't want it to be wrong. She wanted every bit of it to be right, but something in her mind just told her that it wasn't.**

**Lucas: Wait, you think what we did was wrong? **

**Brooke: No, I... Lucas, I don't know what to think, okay? I just -- I don't want this to be wrong. But it's just... You know what? You have to go.**

**Lucas: What?**

**She then got out of bed and started to get dressed. She then started to pick up his clothes and throw them at him.**

**Lucas: Brooke, why are you being like this? We did nothing wrong?**

**Brooke: Yes, we did! **

**Lucas: Brooke, we didn't.**

**Brooke: Please leave.**

**Lucas: Brooke --**

**Brooke: Please.**

**By now tears had formed in Brooke's eyes and he just looked at her tear-strained face. She was standing by the doorway and was holding the door open for him.**

**Lucas: No. I'm not leaving.**

**Brooke: Fine. Then I will.**

**She then ran out and Lucas immediatly followed.**

**Lucas: Brooke. Brooke, wait! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Karen's Café.**

**The café was empty and only Nathan and Haley were there. Haley had just finished cleaning up the last table as Nathat sat at the counter. **

**Nathan: So, are you finally done? I wanna go home and make love to my beautiful wife.**

**He walked over to where she was standing and put his hands on her hips. He then pulled her closer and they kissed. That kiss was getting more and more passionate by the second, and if it wasn't for that big window they would have just made love right then and there. Haley then pulled back and slapped Nathan's arm with a cloth.**

**Haley: Stop it. I have to close up.**

**Nathan: Oh, come on, you've been working all day.**

**Haley: Nathan, Karen is out relaxing and she left me in charge. I can't just leave.**

**Nathan: Yeah, I know. I just really wanna kiss you.**

**She started to blush and smiled seductively.**

**Haley: Well, think about it this way, when I'm done closing this place up, you'll get to kiss me all you want. All night.**

**Nathan: You know what? I think I'll help you. Maybe it'll get things done faster.**

**Haley then started to laugh and hit him again with the cloth.**

**Nathan: So... do you know what's going on with Lucas and Peyton?**

**Haley: What do you mean?**

**Nathan: Well, Peyton stopped by the Rivercourt today looking for Lucas and she seemed really upset.**

**Haley: I, um... I -- I don't know. I wouldn't know.**

**She then gave a fake smile and got back to cleaning tables.**

**Nathan: Okay, what are you hiding?**

**Haley: Excuse me?**

**Nathan: Haley, come on. You're my wife, we live together, I see you every day, I can see when you're lying. So spill.**

**Haley: It's nothing really. There just going through a rough time.**

**Nathan: Does that rough time have anything to do with Brooke Davis?**

**Haley: Um... no, not really. **

**Nathan: Could've fooled me.**

**Haley: What do you mean?**

**Nathan: Well, I was walking by the café last week and I saw them, well... let's just say they looked quite intimate.**

**Haley: Were they kissing? **

**Nathan: No, but they looked pretty intimate.**

**Haley: Oh. Well, it was probably just a friendly hug or something.**

**Nathan: Oh, that wasn't a friendly hug, believe me.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Outside of Brooke's house.**

**Brooke had just gotten out of the house and was speedwalking towards the road with Lucas hot on her trail.**

**Lucas: Brooke! Brooke, wait! Brooke, would you stop?! **

**Brooke then stopped walking and turned around. He walked towards her and tears started to form in her eyes.**

**Lucas: Brooke --**

**Brooke: Lucas, don't.**

**She backed away before giving Lucas the chance to touch her.**

**Lucas: Brooke, we didn't do anything wrong. Peyton and I aren't together anymore.**

**Brooke: I know that. But it's just... Lucas, when I woke up just then I felt so guilty. And even though you and Peyton aren't together anymore it doesn't make me feel any less quilty. I betrayed my best friend, Luke. And I don't know if I can do this. Not with all this guilt that I'm carrying around. It's just -- it's too hard.**

**Lucas: You know, you really are something else, Brooke. **

**Brooke: What?**

**Lucas: Yeah, you just waltz in here, a complete stranger. And in one month you have managed to detroy my relationship with Peyton completely and --**

**Brooke: Wait, are you saying this is my fault?**

**Lucas: No. But I do think things would've been a lot easier if you had never come here. If you had never come to Tree Hill Peyton and I would still be together and none of us would be in this crazy mess.**

**Brooke: Oh, great. So now this is all my fault?! Cause it's my fault that you and Peyton obviously don't love each other enough to stay faithfull, right? That's my fault?! Well, you know what, Lucas? I --**

**Her sentence was then cut short by the ringing of her cell phone. She got her cell phone out of her pocket and started to turn around, but not before giving Lucas a deadly glare.**

**Brooke: Hello? What? Dad got his job back? That's great! What?! Tomorrow?! I can't believe this. Yeah, fine. Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye.**

**She hung and turned back around to face Lucas.**

**Brooke: Well, it looks like you got your wish. We're leaving for New York tomorrow.**

**She started to shake her head and walked past him towards her front door.**

**Lucas: Brooke --**

**Brooke: Save it.**

**She slammed the door shut and Lucas just stood there. All of a sudden he started to regret every word he had just said to her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Karen's café.**

**Haley: So, um... do you think there's something going on between Lucas and Brooke?**

**Haley already knew something was going on. She witnessed it first hand but she just wanted to know if Nathan had any suspiciouns.**

**Nathan: Oh, there's definitely something there.**

**Haley: Really? How could you tell?**

**Nathan: You know, just the way he looks at her.**

**Haley: And how does he look at her?**

**Nathan: Exactly the same way I used to look at you when I started to fall for you. **

**Haley: Used to? So, you don't look at me like that anymore?**

**Nathan: Oh, no, definitely not.**

**Haley scoffed and for a moment there she felt kind of hurt.**

**Nathan: No, now I look at you like I'm madly in love. Like I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and have kids with you, and grow old with you. No, that look was nothing compared to the way I look at you now.**

**Haley's face lit up and she started to smile. She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck. And they kissed.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Rivercourt.**

**Just like every other time that Lucas felt miserable, he went to the Rivercourt to clear his mind. He was shooting hoops and trying his best not to think of Brooke and the things he said to her. And then someone, the last person he wanted to see that day, pulled over. Lucas stopped playing and looked at the girl getting out of her car and walking towards him.**

**Lucas: What do you want?**

**Peyton: I wanted to talk. I've been looking for you all day.**

**Lucas: Peyton, we have nothing to talk about. I have nothing more to say to do.**

**He started to play again and tried to ignore her.**

**Peyton: Well, I have more to say to you. **

**Lucas then stopped playing and just looked at her. Waiting for her to say something.**

**Lucas: Well? You wanted to talk, so talk.**

**Peyton: Okay. Um... look, I know there's I nothing that I can say to make things better. Or to make what I did to you excusable, cause there is no excuse. But... I'm so sorry, Lucas. **

**At this point she was starting to cry.**

**Peyton: You have no idea how sorry I am. And I will do anything to make it up to you, really, I just... I just want you to know that I am so sorry. And that I love you, and that I wanna work this out.**

**Lucas: Peyton, I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too, cause... I hurt you too. And so did Brooke, and she's even more than you can imagine, but... there's nothing to work out here. We're done. I'm sorry, Peyton.**

**Peyton: No. No, no, we're not. We're not done, Lucas. Come on, we just -- we just hit a rough patch, we can work through this. We have to work through this. **

**Lucas: Why?**

**Peyton: Cause we're Lucas & Peyton! We -- we talk and we work things out, and we forgive, we don't just give up! We don't give up the moment things start to get tough! We fight, okay?! We fight to get through it and we fight like hell to stay together! Cause we're Lucas & Peyton. **

**Lucas: No, Peyton, we're not. Not anymore. We used to be, but we haven't been Lucas & Peyton for a long time now. We're over. And it's time you accept that. Cause the sooner you do, the easier it's gonna be for both of us.**

**He walked past her and started to walk home. She just stood there, tears streaming down her face. She was completely crushed. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe they were over. The relationship they had both had for so long, and the relationship they both always wanted. It was over. Finished.**


	10. Losing You

**Chapter 10**

****

**So... I haven't updated this story in REALLY LONG time. And the reason for that was cause I've kinda been focusing more on my other fanfic "Sisters" as I had just kind of lost inspiration for this one. But I just read what I have written for this fic and it gave me a little boost and a couple more ideas on where I want to go with this story, so... don't worry. I will finish this fic. But I do want to warn you... it might take a while before I post the next couple of chapters. But here's a new chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke woke up in what she would tomorrow call her old bedroom. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did last night and she had a splitting headache. She picked up her cellphone from her nightstand and saw that she had 20 messages, all from Lucas. She didn't know if she should call him, or just listen to one of the messages. In that moment, she didn't really have the strength to talk to him as she knew their conversation would end up in tears. So she listened to one of his messages instead.**

_**Lucas: Hey, Brooke. It's me again. Listen, I know there's a reason you're not answering any of my calls, and I know this is like the 100th message I've left today, but I really just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I know I said some harsh things to you and I didn't mean any of them. I was just so frustrated, cause all I wanted to was be with you. But this whole situation I've put us in just messed it all up. I don't think it would be best if you had never come here, cause if you hadn't come here I would've never fallen for you, pretty girl. So, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. And I hope you reconsider leaving, cause I really want to be with you, and I don't want to look back on this years from now and wonder "what if". And I hope you feel the same way. Bye.**_

**Brooke had just finished listening to the message and tears were streaming down her face. She knew that Lucas was sorry and so was she. She did care a lot about him and she was also really starting to fall for him, but things were just too hard and too complicated.**

**A few minutes later Brooke came out of the shower. She had taken a long cold shower to think things through. And she knew what she had to do. She had to make things right.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Peyton's room.**

**Peyton was sitting behind her computer busy with one of her sketches when she heard a knock on the door. Peyton turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. She was probably the last person Peyton wanted to face but she knew they had to talk about it, it was inevitable.**

**Peyton: What are you doing here?**

**Brooke: I thought we could talk.**

**Peyton: About what?**

**Brooke: Everything. **

**Peyton didn't answer. She just stared at her, waiting for her to say something.**

**Brooke: Look, Peyton, I know you're mad at me. And I can understand why, I mean, I wasn't exactly up for best friend of the year award. But, I just... I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. Before I leave.**

**This news took Peyton by surprise and then Brooke realized that she didn't tell Peyton. But how could she, she just found out yesterday and her and Peyton weren't exactly on speaking terms.**

**Peyton: You're leaving?**

**Brooke: Yeah. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you.**

**Peyton: Yeah. Seems there's a lot you forgot to tell me.**

**Brooke: Okay, you know what? I get it, okay? You're mad and you're hurt and I get that. But I am standing here trying to make things right with you before I leave. I mean, who knows when we'll get to see each other again so I just thought it'd be nice to leave on good terms. And before you forget, Peyton, you're not exactly miss Perfect either. Remember Jake? The guy you cheated on Lucas with?**

**Peyton was now getting very angry. She couldn't believe Brooke would throw it in her face like that. She got up and stared furiously at Brooke.**

**Peyton: How dare you throw that in my face like that? That was completely different.**

**Brooke: How? Oh, right, I forgot. You did it after his uncle died, at least he had the decency not to do it after you lost a loved one. **

**Peyton was taken aback by this statement. Even though Brooke was right, hearing someone else say it really made it sink in. She was being a total hypocrite. She just stood there, tears starting to form in her eyes. And then Brooke realized what she had just said. She came here trying to make piece. This was not how she wanted her visit to turn out.**

**Brooke: Peyton, I --**

**Peyton: No. No, you're right. I, um... I have no right to mad at you.**

**Brooke: Yes, you do.**

**Brooke sighed. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.**

**Brooke: We were best friends, and I basically helped your boyfriend cheat on you. And I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just thought we could... I don't know, make things right? Before I leave. **

**Peyton didn't say anything, she just stood there, trying to avoid Brooke's gaze. Brooke had then given up. It was obvious that enough damage had been done. So she just started to walk away.**

**Peyton: Brooke. **

**Brooke turned around. And her eyes were filled with some hope. Hope that they could make things right between them.**

**Peyton: Call me when you get to New York.**

**Brooke smiled. She knew things weren't instantly better, and that they weren't really what they used to be yet. But it was a start.**

**Brooke: I will. **

**And with those words Brooke left.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naley's apartment.**

**Brooke walked towards the front door and knocked on it. It was only the second time she had been to their apartment. But after this whole thing her, Lucas and Peyton and Haley getting stuck inbetween, she kinda felt like she owed her an apology.**

**Nathan opened the door.**

**Nathan: Brooke. **

**Brooke: Hey, Nathan.**

**Nathan: How you doing?**

**Brooke: Not so great. I was kind of hoping to talk to Haley. Is she home?**

**Nathan: Oh, yeah. Come in. **

**Brooke walked in and Nathan closed the door. He then yelled Haley's name.**

**Nathan: Haley! Brooke's here to see you!**

**Haley: I'll be right there.**

**Haley came out of the bathroom and smiled at Brooke.**

**Haley: Hey, Brooke.**

**Brooke: Hey. **

**Nathan: Um... I'll leave you two alone to talk. I'll be in the bedroom.**

**Haley: Thanks, honey. **

**They kissed and Brooke watched them, a little jealous. She could have that. She could have that with Lucas someday. But considering the circumstances, that wasn't going to happen.**

**Haley: So, what do you wanna talk about?**

**Brooke: I wanted to apologize.**

**Haley: For what?**

**Brooke: For getting you into this whole mess. **

**Haley: Oh, please, I got into this whole mess before you even came to Tree Hill.**

**Brooke: So, you're not mad?**

**Haley: No! God, no. **

**Brooke: Oh.**

**Brooke sighed with relief. Relief that at least someone wasn't mad at her.**

**Brooke: Well, that's great! Than I guess this is goodbye.**

**Haley: What? You're leaving?**

**Brooke: Yeah. My, um, my dad got an emergency transfer to New York, so... **

**Haley: Oh, that's too bad. **

**Brooke: Yeah.**

**Haley: Well, we can still keep in touch, though.**

**Brooke: Of course. I'd love that. **

**Haley: Great. **

**Brooke: Well, um, I guess I'll talk to you sometime. **

**Haley: Yeah, definitely.**

**Brooke: Okay. Bye.**

**Haley: Bye.**

**They hugged and Brooke left. Happy that she just gained a new friend.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lucas' house.**

**Lucas was lying on his bed, trying to reach Brooke yet again. He had left her about a dozen messages already and she wasn't returning any of his calls. He had just left her one last message and for a moment there... he was starting to lose hope. Hope that things would get better, hope that he would ever get a chance with Brooke. He was lying there, thinking that Brooke had completely given up on them, when he realized that wasn't just supposed to lay there and be sad. He was supposed to make things happen. If things didn't happen on their own, he had to make them happen. He had to make Brooke realize that she can't leave and he had to make her realize that they needed a chance. He needed to fight for her.**

**He then quickly got off of his bed and grabbed his car keys on the way out of his room. He couldn't just let her leave, he needed to fight for her. He was going to fight for her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tree Hill Airport.**

**Brooke had just finished checking in and was dragging her heavy luggage towards the gate. She sighed as she heard her flight being called. She couldn't believe this was it. Just a week before graduation, she was supposed to transfer to yet another school, make a new set of friends and have a new room to sleep in. But for her it wasn't really about what she was going to have to do... it was more about what she was going to leave behind. Even though she hadn't been staying in Tree Hill that long, it was really starting to feel like home. She reunited with her best friend, made a new friend, got a job for the first time in her life, and most importantly... she found Lucas. She never thought she'd find a guy so amazing... and who was so able to make her laugh and cry all at the same time. She never thought she could find a friend and a lover... but she did... she found that in Lucas. But now she had to leave it behind. And not because she wanted to... but because she got the feeling that she had to. When she just thought about how Lucas and her started out... it just didn't seem right to her. Even though she wanted Lucas so bad, and her heart ached for him... she knew getting with Lucas would mean hurting Peyton in the proces. And she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that.**

**It was then that she had to face the moment. The moment she would leave Lucas and Tree Hill behind. She gave the flight attendant her ticket and boarded the plane. But before the door closed... she turned back around, hoping for a sign. Any sign of him. She was hoping he would come in and tell her that she couldn't leave, no matter how much she thought she had to. That they would work it out, and find a way... But he didn't. There was no sign of him anywhere. No sign of his dark blonde hair, or his piercing blue eyes. Nothing. Brooke then slowly turned around and took in a deep breathe, tears escaping from her eyes. This was really it. She was really leaving... and he wasn't there to stop her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somehere else at Tree Hill Airport.**

**Lucas was running towards the gates. Pushing past people, trying to get to her. He had probably already dealt out a million "i'm sorry's", and "excuse me's", to the people he was shoving away trying to get to his girl. His pretty girl. He couldn't even bear the thought of her getting on that plane. It made him angry, thinking that there was a chance that he could lose her, just like that. He saw a flight attendant and quickly made his way over to her.**

**Lucas: Miss! I'm sorry, miss. **

**The looked up at him, a little taken aback by his loud tone.**

**Flight attendant: Can I help you?**

**Lucas: I was wondering if the plane to New York has already left.**

**The flight attendant checked her computer and then looked back at Lucas.**

**Flight attendant: I'm sorry, sir, but the plane to New York has just left.**

**Lucas could then feel his heart sinking to his toes. He was breathing quite heavy, due to the fact that he had been running all the way over there since the parking lot.**

**Lucas: What do you mean it left? How long ago did it leave?**

**Flight attendant: Just a minute ago. I'm sorry, sir. If you had come a little sooner...**

**Lucas: No, I... it can't be gone. It can't -- I can't...**

**Lucas' eyes were now starting to well up with tears as the thought of Brooke leaving had finally become a reality. A reality he wasn't sure he was gonna be able to handle. He just stood there for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. He tried to stay calm, but the tears just kept coming and he couldn't stop. He came here to fight for her -- for them, but... all he did was lose her.**


	11. I left my heart in Tree Hill

**Chapter 10**

**So... you guys are all probably wondering what's gonna happen to Brucas now that Brooke left, huh? Well, all I have to say is... read and find out!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's loft... New York City.**

**Brooke walked out of the shower in a towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped over her hair. She walked into her big and spacy living room and made her way towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She opened it and took a sip. She started to walk back towards her bedroom when she saw the red light on her answering machine flashing. She walked over to the counter and started listening to the message.**

_**Haley: Hey, Brooke. It's me, Hales. **_

**Brooke smiled at the mention of one of her best friend's name.**

_**Haley: Long time no talk. Well, anyways... I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. And... I have some news for you. And I really wish I didn't have to tell you this over the phone so I'm not. So, please call me when you get the time cause you really need to hear this, okay? I'll be waiting by the phone. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.**_

**Brook let out a little chuckle.**

_**Haley: Okay. Bye. Call me! **_

**Brooke then made a mental note in her head to call Haley when she got back from work. Yes... work. Brooke Davis was now officially an intern at one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world. Vogue! She was attending an internship at their New York building and hoped to one day become their fashion editor. Now... of course, no way would Vogue magazine have a teenager for an intern. But that was all okay, cause Brooke Davis was definitely not a teenager anymore. She was now 22 -- almost 23 years old and happily making her way up the fashion industry ladder. She was no longer living with her parents and was now owner of her very own loft in New York City.**

**Yes... it had been four years since she had left Tree Hill to move to New York. In those four years Brooke had grown and matured a lot. She had learned from her mistakes and had grown into a fine young woman. Not that she ever thought of him as a mistake. She could never do that. In fact, she still thought of him as one of the best things to ever happen to her. But... it was still for the best. Over the past four years Brooke had kept in contact with both Peyton and Haley. Her and Peyton had worked hard to get their friendship back to normal, even including Peyton going to New York almost every summer in those four years to do so. She had also kept in contact with Haley, the new friend she had gained during her short stay in Tree Hill. She and Haley had numerous hour long phone calls, and Haley had even come to visit Brooke in New York a couple of times. Of course, after some time, it had become noticable that Haley always visited Brooke in New York, yet Brooke never once went back to Tree Hill. But Haley understood, it was just too hard for her. However she had visited Peyton a couple times in LA. Peyton was now staying in LA because of her own internship with Sire Records.**

**Brooke had just finished applying her make-up. She then put on her Jimmy Choo shoes, grabbed her purse and walked out of her loft.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vogue Magazine.**

**Brooke walked into the huge building in front of her. She walked by the desk to check in and then quickly rushed towards the elevator before it closed. When she arrived at her floor she started to walk over to her desk.**

**Brooke: Hey, Jenna.**

**Jenna: Hey, Brooke.**

**Jenna, Brooke's colleague, was also an intern at Vogue Magazine. They had become quite close, going out to dinner and events and parties every now and then. Brooke then went to sit behind her desk and was ready for another day of work when her boss walked over to her and told her that she could have the day off as she had already done everything she was supposed to do for the day. That was just like Brooke, ever since she had gotten this internship she had worked her butt off to prove that she deserved to be there. And that meant pulling all nighters to get all her work done so her boss would be satisfied. And clearly it paid off since she hadn't gotten a day off in weeks.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Since Brooke had gotten a day off, she decided to get something to eat and drink at the nice little coffee shop right across her building. She liked going there, it reminded her of Karen's café. It seemed like almost everything she ran into in New York reminded her of something or someone in Tree Hill. Sometimes she hated it, but other times it nice to be reminded of that time. It reminded her of him... although she could never forget him. It seemed almost impossible. That's why had never really been in a real relationship after she left Tree Hill. Of course she had gone on dates and stuff... but it was never the same. None of those guys could measure up to him. And she hated that. She hated that he was so perfect that she couldn't find it in her to move on. The reason she couldn't move on was simple... she left her heart in Tree Hill.**

**She then thought of Haley. She had almost forgotten to call her. So she got her cell phone and started to dial the number. She took a sip of coffee while waiting for Haley to pick up the phone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina.**

**Haley and Nathan's appartment.**

**Haley was just lying on the couch, watching tv, when her husband walked in.**

**Haley: Hey, honey. How was work?**

**Nathan: It was great. I actually have some really good news.**

**Haley: Really? Even better than the news I gave you yesterday?**

**Nathan: Well, not better. Nothing can top that one.**

**Haley chuckled.**

**Nathan: But it is great news.**

**Haley: Alright, give it to me.**

**Nathan: Well, you know that scout that came to watch me play back in college?**

**Haley: Back in college? Nathan, we just graduated a couple months ago.**

**Nathan: Haley.**

**Haley: Sorry. Keep going.**

**Nathan: Well... he wants me to play for his team. **

**Haley: What?!**

**Haley then got the biggest smile on her face. She gave Nathan a passionate kiss and squeezed him so hard he could almost feel her squeezing the air out of him.**

**Haley: Oh, my God, Nathan this is so great! **

**Nathan: Yeah. And it's in New York.**

**Haley: What? **

**Nathan: Yeah. **

**Haley: Oh, my God.**

**The difference between the first and second "oh, my God" was so noticable that Nathan started to get worried.**

**Nathan: Haley, are you okay with this? Cause if you don't wanna go I can call him and --**

**Haley: No! No, don't do that. I'm just... wow. New York, huh? **

**Nathan: Yeah.**

**Haley: Well... it's gonna take some getting used to but... if it's really what you want then let's do it. Let's move to New York.**

**Nathan: You sure?**

**Haley: Nathan, I just want you to be happy. And we both know how much this game means to you, so... yeah. I'm sure.**

**Nathan: Have I ever told you how much I love you, Haley James Scott?**

**Haley: Well, it wouldn't hurt to say it a little more.**

**Nathan: I love you, I love you, I love you!**

**Haley laughed and her and Nathan embarked in a passionate kiss. Which was probably about to get even more passionate, if the phone didn't start to ring. Nathan let out an irritated groan and Haley sighed.**

**Nathan: Once. Just once I'd like to finish without the phone getting in the way.**

**Haley: I'll get it.**

**Haley got up and started to walk towards the phone.**

**Nathan: Maybe we should unplug it.**

**Haley turned her head to look at Nathan and chuckled.**

**Haley: Hello?**

**Brooke: Hey, Hales, it's me, Brooke.**

**Haley: Hey, Brooke! **

**Brooke: Hey! How's it going?**

**Haley: Oh, things are great.**

**Nathan: Yeah, thanks a lot Brooke! **

**Brooke let out a little laugh when she heard Nathan's voice in the background.**

**Brooke: What for?**

**Haley: Ignore him, he's just a little --**

**Brooke: Horny?**

**Haley: Brooke! **

**Brooke: Oh, come on, you should by now that I have sixth sense for these kinds of things.**

**Haley: True.**

**They both laughed.**

**Brooke: So, I got your message. Now don't keep me in suspense, what's the big news?**

**Haley: Well...**

**Brooke: Mmm-hmm?**

**Haley: I'm pregnant.**

**Brooke: What?!**

**Brooke's voice was so loud that it caused almost everyone in the café to look at her with curiosity.**

**Brooke: Oh, my God, Haley, this is so great! **

**Haley: Yeah, it is, isn't it?**

**Brooke: I can't believe this. When? How?**

**Haley: Well, I found out yesterday, and I think you know how.**

**Brooke: Right. Stupid question.**

**Haley: Yeah, kind of.**

**Brooke laughed and just had the biggest smile on her face. This was the best news she had heard in quite some time.**

**Brooke: So listen... I know you probably want me to come visit now, and you know I'd love to, but --**

**Haley: Actually, no.**

**Brooke: No?**

**Haley: No, um... Nathan and I are actually... well, we're moving to New York.**

**Brooke: What?! **

**Haley then held the phone at a distance because of Brooke's loud voice tone. She laughed.**

**Haley: Yeah. He got a great deal playing for a basketball team in New York, so... we're moving.**

**Brooke: Oh, my God. This is so great! Actually, it's perfect. The people across from me just moved out of their loft. So you guys can stay there and then when you have the baby I can see him every day, and I can babysit and --**

**Haley laughed.**

**Haley: Brooke, Brooke, Brooke... that's months away. The only thing I wanna concern myself with now is where I'm gonna live. **

**Brooke: Right. Sorry. So, when are you guys coming?**

**Haley: We don't know yet. But I'll call you when we do.**

**Brooke: Yeah. I can take a day off in advance so I can come pick you guys up. **

**Haley: You don't need to do that.**

**Brooke: No, no, no, no, no, I am picking you guys up and you're staying with me until you have a place to live, okay? **

**Haley: Okay. Thanks, Brooke.**

**Brooke: No problem. Oh, my God, this is so exciting. **

**Haley: Yeah. So, um, Brooke...**

**Brooke: Yeah?**

**Haley: Are we gonna talk about him anytime soon?**

**Brooke: Talk about who?**

**Haley: Brooke.**

**Brooke: Haley.**

**Haley: You can't avoid it for the rest of your life, you know.**

**Brooke: It's been working pretty well for me the past four years.**

**Haley: Well, I'm sick of it. And there's something I need to tell you, so you're just gonna have to suck it up.**

**Brooke: More news? I have a feeling this one's not gonna be as great as the other two.**

**Haley: Look, I probably should've told you this sooner, but there's a reason I didn't so don't get mad at me.**

**Brooke: Let me guess, he's...**

**Brooke then stopped talking mid-sentence when she saw what she thought was him. She started to pray that it wasn't, but she had a feeling her prayers wouldn't be answered. When she saw those blonde locks and deep blue eyes... she knew exactly who it was. She was just so frozen that she couldn't even speak anymore. She just heard Haley calling her name multiple times from the other side of the phone, wondering why she just stopped talking like that. When she saw him making his way towards her, all she could do was stare...**

**Brooke: ...here. He's here.**


	12. More Trouble Ahead

**Chapter 11**

**Brooke: Lucas.**

**That was all she could say. It was like she was saying all of these things in her head but none of them were coming out of her mouth. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she had to say to him. But none of those things were coming out of her mouth. All she could do was stare. Stare at the guy who stole her heart all those years ago, and never gave it back. He still had it. He would always have her heart. And that was something that scared her to death. Cause she broke his.**

**Lucas: Hey, Brooke.**

**Brooke: I... I can't believe --**

**Lucas: That I'm here?**

**Brooke: Yeah.**

**Lucas: Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't.**

**Brooke: Oh, my God. Well... um, sit down. Sit. Um... how's life been treating you?**

**Lucas: Pretty good. Just graduated from USC... been busy writing a book. **

**Brooke: Wow. Wow, that's great. That's really great.**

**Lucas: Yeah.**

**They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence. You could just cut the tension with a knife. It wasn't like he was lashing out at her, or even giving her dirty looks. But it was in his eyes. That sparkle that she used to see in his eyes every time she looked at him was gone. It was now replaced with an emptiness that was only visable to Brooke. It was something that only she could see, cause she had been the one that caused it.**

**Lucas: So how have you been doing?**

**Brooke: Me? I'm -- I'm doing great. I'm, um, I'm following an internship at Vogue magazine. **

**Lucas: Really? That's, um, that's big.**

**Brooke: Yeah. It's a really big deal for me.**

**Lucas: Well, that's great, Brooke. I'm happy for you.**

**Brooke: Thanks. So, um... do you -- do you live in New York now? **

**Lucas: Actually, yeah. I, uh, I moved here a couple of months ago. After I graduated.**

**Brooke: Oh. **

**Lucas: So, um... I'd love to stay and catch up and everything, but... I'm actually on a break now and I have to get back to work, so --**

**Brooke: Oh. Okay. I understand.**

**Lucas: So I'll see you around?**

**Brooke: Yeah. Yeah, sure.**

**Lucas: Okay. It was nice seeing you, Brooke.**

**Brooke: You too.**

**Lucas then got up and walked out of the café. Brooke just sat there and watched him go. She watched him walk away... just like she walked away from him. Brooke just sat there, still a little uncomfortable. She then started to think about what Lucas said about when he had moved to New York and what Haley was about to say when they were still on the phone...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two days later.**

**The airport.**

**Brooke: Hi, traitor girl.**

**Haley: Brooke.**

**Brooke: You knew. All this time, you knew! **

**Haley: In my defence, I tried to tell you on the phone.**

**Brooke: Yeah, well, you were a little late, weren't you?**

**Haley: Brooke --**

**Brooke: It's okay. I guess we all knew it had to come.**

**Haley: How'd it go?**

**[Haley gave her a sympathetic smile.**

**Brooke: Exactly how I knew it would. Short sentences, a dozen uncomfortable silences...**

**Haley sighed and gave Brooke an apologetic smile. Nathan then walked over to them. Brooke's sad face then quickly turned into a hilarious at the sight of Nathan walking over to them dragging almost a dozen suitcases along with him. Haley turned around to see what was so funny and broke out in laughter herself. They both walked over to him and relieved him of the weight of all those suitcases.**

**Brooke: Hey, Nate. **

**Nathan: Hey, Brooke.**

**When he was finally able to stand up straight, he gave Brooke a hug and smiled at her.**

**Nathan: How've you been holding up?**

**Brooke: Pretty good. If you take out the little surprise I got a couple of days ago, thanks to your wife here.**

**[Haley gave Brooke a look.**

**Haley: You're never gonna let this go, are you?**

**Brooke: No.**

**Haley: Great.**

**Brooke laughed and picked up two suitcases.**

**Brooke: Come on. Let's go.**

**Nathan and Haley smiled at each other and then walked after Brooke with some suitcases in their own hands.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brooke's loft.**

**After Haley and Nathan had completely settled in, they went to sit at the kitchen counter in Brooke's kitchen and just started to catch up. They had been sitting there for almost an hour just laughing and talking. Haley and Nathan laughing at Brooke's crazy stories, and Brooke laughing at Nathan and Haley's. So after avoiding that particular subject for the whole hour, Brooke knew it was coming. It was inevitable.**

**Haley: So, um... I know I already asked this, but... how did it really go?**

**Brooke: I already told you how it went.**

**Haley: Brooke.**

**Brooke: It went fine. We exchanged hello's, we talked for a little bit, catched up... and then he went back to work.**

**Nathan: That's it?**

**Brooke: That's it.**

**Haley: You didn't exchange phone numbers or anything?**

**Brooke: No. I don't even know where he lives. Look, you guys, I know you're supportive of me and Lucas and all but... I don't think things are ever gonna get back to the way they were. I mean, the way things were wasn't even that great.**

**Haley then took ahold of Brooke's hand and gave her yet another sympathetic smile. Brooke smiled back.**

**Brooke: Okay, enough this. Let's do something fun. What do you guys wanna do tonight?**

**Haley and Nathan then looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking and then looked back at Brooke.**

**Nathan & Haley: Sleep.**

**Brooke: What? Oh, come on, you guys. It's your very first night in New York city. This is the city that never sleeps, remember? You can't go to bed at...**

**She then checked her watch.**

**Brooke: Ten! It's way too early. **

**Haley then took Nathan's hand and started dragging him towards the bedroom.**

**Haley; Goodnight, Brooke. **

**Brooke: Oh, come on! Okay, fine. I'll go by myself and tomorrow when you hear how much fun I had, you'll wish you came with me.**

**Haley: Tomorrow when we'll see you hurling in the bathroom, we'll be glad we didn't.**

**Brooke: Ugh, I hate you both.**

**Nathan: We love you too, Brooke.**

**Nathan and Haley then disappeared in the hallway and Brooke let out a small laugh.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day.**

**Haley and Nathan walked into the kitchen where, to their surprise, Brooke was busy making coffee and breakfast.**

**Brooke: Good morning.**

**Haley: Morning. **

**Brooke then noticed the looks both Haley and Nathan were giving her and quirked an eyebrow.**

**Brooke: What?**

**Haley: Nothing, it's just... what happened to Brooke's big night of fun?**

**She faked a very cheery and high pitched voice which made Brooke chuckle.**

**Brooke: It's no fun when you're alone. **

**Haley and Nathan chuckled.**

**Brooke: So... what's on the schedule for today?**

**Nathan and Haley then did that thing again where they both look at each other, knowing what the other is thinking.**

**Brooke: Okay, you two have got to stop doing that.**

**Haley: What?**

**Nathan: What do we do?**

**Brooke: That thing where you know exactly what the other's thinking. It's annoying. It's so... married.**

**Haley then held up her hand to show Brooke her wedding ring and Brooke rolled her eyes.**

**Brooke: Not my point. What's going on?**

**Nathan: Well, we were kinda... we were gonna meet Lucas today and hang out with him.**

**Brooke: Oh.**

**Haley: Why don't you join us after work? I mean, you two can catch up some more and --**

**Brooke: Haley.**

**Haley: I know, I know, things aren't the way they were, but is that such a bad thing? I mean, you yourself said that the way things were wasn't all that great. And... maybe now you can start over.**

**Brooke: Okay, I appreciate the matchmaking efforts, but... it's just not gonna work out. Things are just too... complicated. **

**Haley: Well, uncomplicate them.**

**Brooke: Easier said then done.**

**It was then that they heard the doorbell and they all looked at the door in curiosity, seeing as it was pretty early in the morning.**

**Brooke: Who would be here this early in the morning?**

**Nathan: Maybe it's Lucas coming to uncomplicate things.**

**Brooke laughed as she started to walk towards the front door.**

**Haley: Shut up!**

**When Brooke reached the door and looked out of her peep hole, all she saw was the back of someone's head, which showed very blonde and very curly hair. Brooke opened the door, knowing exactly who it was.**

**Brooke: Peyton! **

**Peyton: Hey!!**

**Peyton then quickly brought Brooke, who was very surprised and not so comfortable, in for a hug. Haley and Nathan looked at each other again, sensing more trouble coming ahead.**


End file.
